The Great Valley Falls
"The Great Valley Falls" is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the animated season 2 series The Land Before Time All Grown Up. The plot involves Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, Chomper, and Ruby as they lose their valley to a new threat and are forced to be exiled, and tries to find a way to take their home back. Voice Actors Edit * Elijah Wood as Littlefoot * Hayden Panettiere as Cera * Tara Strong as Ducky * Tom Kenny as Petrie * Mitchell Whitfield as Spike * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tippy * James Arnold Taylor as Chomper * Grey Delisle as Ruby * Dorian Hardwood as Mr. Thicknose * as Dosuco Plot In the Great Valley, the pack of rogue tail draggers attacks the dinosaurs, and the herd tries to fight back, but got overwhelmed and were taken captive. Tippy's herd appeared to stop the rouges but failed as they were all surrounded At the caverns, (Chomper's home) the gang tries to think of a plan to stop the rogues in order to save their home and everyone The tail draggers walks in the caverns and sniffs out the gang inside. The gang take positions at the cave, ready to fight back the rogues. However at that moment, the rogues found their way in and start fighting the gang, while the others starts swarming into the caverns. The gang try to fight off the rogues, but are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and are barely able to defend themselves and escaped as the tail draggers chases them out of the caverns. The gang made it put safe and run towards to the different part of the valley and leads them to the sinking sand and manage to knock them in and watches them as the sink if the move, and then tries to help the dinosaurs. As the gang tries to save everyone, they encountered Dosuco who found them and prevents them from helping everyone and fights against him. With his fierce determination, Dosuco brutalizes the entire gang like taking out Ruby when he tossed her to the edge beating Chomper as he pins him down and sends tossed him next tp Ruby, biting Spike and Tippy's legs when he led them to close to Ruby and Chomper, and then the edge break and Ruby, Chomper, and the spiketails have fallen into the depths of the chasm. Hhe then took out Petrie when he hit him with his tail, causing him to fall after the others. Ducky tries to take down Dosuco but was taken out. Cera charges at Dosuco but missed and almost fallen off a cliff and tries to climb back up. Dosuco then faces off against Littlefoot, and Littlefoot tries his best to beat him but was beaten badly and tries to fight back, was but too late, as he and the others are pushed off the cliff and into the depths of the chasm.As Dosuco defeated the gang, the rogues have claimed their victory as the Great Valley has fallen. After surviving a raging river that carries them out of the Great Valley and sends them far away, the gang finds themselves unfamiliar land and begins to find their way back and take back their home.Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Episodes Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Season 2